


Time To Go

by Ultra



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dinosaurs, Gen, Mistakes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Did you read the instructions?!' by meridian_rose.





	Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't squeeze this into just three sentences, but once it came to mind, it had to be written regardless!

"Are you kidding me, Jones?" Jacob yelled crossly. "You cannot just make this stuff up as you're going along!"

"How far back did we go?"

The dinosaur lumbering along, too close for comfort, seemed to answer Cassandra's question.

Jones swallowed hard and stared at the complex dials and buttons of the time machine's consoles before offering his fellow Librarians a shrug and a hopeless expression. "Sorry, mates."


End file.
